A number of challenges arise in the area of product display. In typical retail settings, a product display may not allow the consumer to view or inspect the actual packaged product, and it does not offer samples of the product. Various features of some products, such as texture, thickness, softness, smoothness, durability, and/or scent, may impact a consumer's purchasing decision, and should be presented to the consumer for consideration. However, because of shelf space limitations or product packaging constraints, these important product features may not be available to the consumer. A consumer who is able to evaluate the product's features prior to purchasing the product is able to make a better informed purchasing decision.
Further, it can be difficult for a manufacturer to show a display or provide a product sample to the consumer. In direct-consumer warehouses, products are often arranged, for example, in palletized form in aisles of the store, without any associated display. In typical retail stores such as grocery stores, convenience stores, and supermarkets, displays may be handled through specific vendors, which can make it difficult for a company to introduce new displays to a store.
Thus, a need exists for a display that allows the consumer to view or inspect the product, and, in some embodiments, provides a sample of the product displayed. A need further exists for a display that is substantially interchangeable with a product unit such that the display may be incorporated into units for distribution or display such as palletized units.